Waiting
by Mikaela-Nicole
Summary: Future-Fic. Jake leaves Miley, and comes back several years later asking for forgiveness. JakexMiley, with a dash of OliverxLilly.


**Okay, this was one of the first things Mikaela typed up. So please, don't be harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I, Madison, or Mikaela, own nothing related to Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's Point of View.**

July 31, 2014: My bedroom.

"Mile, can you please take Robbie?" Oliver asked me. I carefully took my six month old son into my arms. Oliver picked up his cell phone and flipped it open. I sat on the bed with Robert Alexander Ryan as he made little cooing noises.

"Yea, Robbie," I cooed, in a little baby voice, as I tickled his tummy. Oliver hung up and sighed. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Lilly wants to know if you want to come over tonight," Oliver said, talking about his wife. I sighed, and placed Robbie on my huge overstuffed pillow; I kept my hand on his stomach.

"I guess I could swing by. Could you give me a ride?" I said. Oliver nodded, and left the room. I sighed. I would have driven myself, but I haven't stepped in the garage since he left. I haven't been anywhere near our bedroom either.

I twisted the diamond ring around my finger, as tears welled up in my eyes. He said that after one movie, 'Italian Tears', about three weeks of filming, he'd be back home. Well, it's been something like six months, and every time I call his cell, someone different answers, or he's unavailable. I've pretty much given up hope on him coming back.

Robbie cooed, so I placed him in my lap, and held him like he was the last thing I had left. The door slowly creaked open. I looked over to the door and saw my little girl, Madison Lynn Ryan, standing there, her dark brown hair pulled up into two pigtails.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" My baby girl said, as she walked across the room, her stuffed bear in her arms. That bear was a gift from Jake as he departed at the airport; she hadn't let it go since.

"Nothing, baby. Come here," I said, patting the area of the bed next to me. Madison Lynn was my rock. She was so sweet and caring, with her little, tiny voice. She sat on the bed next to me, and looked at her baby brother.

"Can I hold him? Mama, I promise I'll be careful," Madison said, her big blue pools sparkling. I handed over Robbie, very carefully, and set him in her arms. She made kissie noises, at the little boy, that was a spitting image of his father.

"Hey Mile…" Oliver said, pushing the door open, but stopped. I looked at him, and forced a half smile. While I was at it, I prayed that there were no tear trails.

"Look Uncle Oliver. I'm holding Robbie," Madison said. She was so proud. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Wow, you're such a big girl Mads," Oliver said, as he walked in the room and sat on the opposite side of Madison.

"I was wondering if you were ready," Oliver said. I nodded, and looked at my two children.

"Hey Mads, would you like to go and see Aunt Lilly and Jesse?" I said, as the brunette smiled. She handed Robbie back over and jumped off the bed.

"I wanna color with Jesse. Let's go," Madison said, running out of the room. She was so cute. Jake didn't know what he was missing.

October 29, 2014: Lilly and Oliver's dining room.

My cell phone started vibrating, as my hopes flew to the ceiling. I prayed that it was Jake. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Jackson. I decided whatever he had to say could wait until after dinner with Lilly, Oliver and our kids.

"Dad, help me get the paint?" Jesse said, as Oliver put down his mug of coffee and went off to help his four year old son. I smiled at Lilly. This entire, happy and smiling act was getting old and starting to hurt me.

"Has he…" Lilly asked, trailing off. I knew exactly what she meant and shook my head. Robbie was sleeping in his car seat carrier, by my feet, occasionally making baby noises.

"No, I'm sure it's in here," Oliver said, rummaging through the cabinets, his eyebrows al scrunched up. Apparently, mission find paint, was a major fail. Jesse and Madison stood in the doorway.

"Dad, we can use the markers," Jesse said, sighing. He knew, and learned at a very young age, that Oliver was pretty clueless.

"No, no. It's here, but I can't reach it," Oliver said, kneeling down. "Well, get on."

Jesse carefully sat on his dad's shoulders, holding his neck tightly. He grabbed the paint and placed it in his dad's hand. Suddenly, Oliver flipped his son over his shoulder. Jesse was laughing and squealing with joy.

"Dad, put me down," Jesse said, as Oliver placed the very dirty blonde boy on his feet, but before he could escape, Oliver started to tickle him, mercilessly.

Robbie touched my ankle, so I picked him up, and placed him in my arms. He slept contently, as my mind raced. Would Robbie grow up with his father?

"Here, Mile. I'll feed him," Oliver said. I looked up at my best guy friend, tears glistening in my eyes.

"Alright," I mumbled, as I handed my baby over. Lilly looked at me, a tiny frown on her face. We were best friends; we felt for each other.

"They can have a sleepover. You probably need the night alone anyway," Lilly said. I looked in the living room where Madison and Jesse were playing with the paint, to where Oliver was feeding Robbie, to my best friend.

"I don't know…" I said, drifting off. I think I would go insane in the house alone. Either that, or cry the entire time.

"You don't have to it was just an offer," Lilly said, cleaning out her coffee mug and refilling mine. Oliver placed the almost empty bottle on the cabinet and held Robbie, by the armpits, in front of his face.

"You are getting so big," Oliver said, cooing to my son. I smiled, and took a swig of the black liquid.

"Dada," Robbie softly cooed, sending the coffee out of my mouth and flying across the table, as tears welled up in my eyes. Immediately, Madison was by my side.

"Mama, are you okay?" Madison said, looking up at me her blue pool shining. I weakly smiled and nodded.

"Jess, Mads. Come on, I'll show you how to make different colors of paint," Lilly said, ushering the two kids out of the room. I carefully sat in my chair, as my hands shook. I rubbed my hands over my face, as tears streamed down them.

"I didn't do it on purpose Miles," Oliver said, placing Robbie in his car seat. I nodded. I finally took my hands off my face; sure that my makeup was running and smeared, as well as tear streaks. I looked down at the diamond on my hand.

"I know, I know," I mumbled as Robbie kept muttering the word again and again.

October 16, 2025: My kitchen.

"Mom, you have to let me see that movie," Madison said. She was referring to the huge sequel to the successful 'Italian Tears.'

"No Madison," I said, sternly, as I continued cleaning the kitchen countertop. I was scrubbing so hard, that I was sure I was going to leave a dent or something.

"But Mom. Jake Ryan is in it. He's so cute. I just have-" Madison kept going on and on and on, but I blocked her out, before I started to tear up. I had my mind set on Jake never coming back. I didn't bother to tell them about their father. When they ask, I'll tell.

"Mom, I have to see it. It can be like a family thing," Madison said, before gasping. "Wait. I can't leave Jesse alone. We can take Uncle Oliver's family."

"Madison, I said no," I said, getting more and more near the breaking point. I was fairly sure any more talk to Jake and I would end up having something like a seizure.

"It's all about Jake's character falling in love with-" Madison said, as I whipped around.

"Madison. You are not watching it," I said, as Robbie came down the stairs. He sat at the table, and looked from his sister to me.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked, in the most innocent voice ever.

"Mom won't let me see Jake Ryan's new movie," Madison said, scoffing. I turned back to my scrubbing; it kept my hands busy.

"I looked like a mini-him. We could be related you know. We look the same, and the same last name," Robbie said, as my scrubbing got more furious than before. I was not ready to tell them about my thing with Jake.

"Yea, that'd be totally cool," Madison said, as I was set on removing that one stain; it hadn't come out in years, but it never faced me at my worst. A horn honked.

"Rob, there's the ride to soccer. I'll pick you up at six," I said, as the front door slammed. I placed the rag down, as Madison thumbed through her magazine. I saw a picture of Jake, and my heart ached.

"We could be related you know," Madison mumbled, as she compared Robbie's most recent school picture to the picture of Jake in the magazine. I walked into the living room, vacuum in hand.

December 30, 2025: My living room.

"So, mom, I was wondering something," Madison said, as she carefully placed the one ornament in the huge bin. I looked at the TV.

"Next, the premiere of Zombie College," The little commercial said, as Jake's face filled the screen, making mine pale. I quickly changed the channel. I decided to avert my attention back to Madison's pondering.

"Well, go on," I prompted as I handed an angel ornament to Robbie, who then carefully wrapped it in tissue paper. Madison bit her lip.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say this," Madison said, biting her lip and looking very anxious. "Who's our father?"

I was at a loss for words. My breath hitched, as I decided to sit on the chair behind me. I sat down, and took in several shaky breaths. They had a right to know, but I didn't know if I could handle it. Actually, I've had an idea stored up in my head for a while, on how to break the news.

"Well, you see. Your father left us, when Robbie was just six months old. You Mads were only three. I was a mess, and on top of that I had to take care of you kids," I said, starting off very slow. Both Robbie and Madison were seated at my feet, eager to hear the rest.

"Go on," Madison said, moving her arms. I half smiled at her expression. It was a little on the sad side, but still urgent for the information.

"Wait. Why did he leave?" Robbie asked. I gulped.

"He left to film some movies, but he told me he would be right back. I haven't talked to him since," I said, looking at their expressions. Both looked sad, and a little worried.

"What movies?" Madison asked, curiosity ringing out in her voice. She didn't seem interested in being related to someone famous.

"Well, it was only supposed to be one, but there are sequels coming out. Plus, his TV career suddenly took off with a sequel for his original series," I said, beating around the bush. Madison lightly laughed.

"Just tell us his name," Madison said with smile on her face. This was the moment of truth. I just had to say it.

"Jake," I muttered, as Madison gasped and Robbie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! Wait. Jake Ryan?" Madison shrieked, her arms holding a death drip in my arm. I slowly nodded my head.

"That's why I look like him," Robbie mumbled. Madison was still on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Now, neither of you can tell him. He left, and doesn't care. I promise you, it'll just break your heart," I warned. Madison nodded her head, as did Robbie. I smiled.

"I promise. Everything just makes sense now. Like, why you didn't want to see the sequel to 'Italian Tear' or his new TV show 'Zombie College'. Or everything I show you a picture, you completely change the subject," Madison said, dancing around the bin and ornaments and tissue paper, which were all scatter among the living room floor.

March 5, 2032: My living room and foyer.

I closed the front door, set my keys in their little dish and collapsed on the couch. I have been up since three in the morning yesterday. I was exhausted, but Madison needed me there.

She just had her two little twin girls. Elizabeth Anne and Nichole Grace look nothing like their father, Timothy. Yup, Madison was married and happy, with two baby girls. She was happy, and someone knocked on the door. Did Robbie forget his key again?

I yawned and stretched, had I taken a little nap. Ah, none of the mattered. I turned on the light and padded to the door. I opened the door, as the wind whipped around my face, and the rain fell in the background.

"Hey Mile," I heard a male voice say. I flipped on the outside light and saw the guy I thought I loved. He was wearing a huge smile. "I'm home."

"You're not welcome," I said, stepping back inside, closing the door, but it got stopped by his foot.

"Alright. I understand. I'll give you some time," Jake said, moving his foot, so I could close the door. Hadn't he given me enough time? If something like twenty years wasn't enough, than what was. Well, at least he left.

August 10, 2032: My bedroom and living room.

"Mom. Someone's here to see you," I heard Madison say. I slowly rolled out of my bed, and placed my feet on the floor.

"Who is it?" I asked, changing from my long shirt to some simple jeans and T-shirt. Madison poked her head back into my room.

"You'll have to see," Madison said, smiling. A baby wailed, and Madison was off. Her and Timothy, were perfect for each other, but I hope the lasted longer than Jake and I. I don't think I could bear watching her go through that.

"Mads, where did you leave…it?" I asked, not knowing whether it was a girl or guy. If it was Lilly or Oliver, she would have let them right up into the room.

"In the living room," Madison called out, as the wailing seemed to decrease in volume. I padded down the steps and into the living room. There he was sitting, looking better than ever, his face holding anguish.

"Miley, I'm sorry," Jake spat out, his face still looking depressed. I knew all about the agony and suffering feeling. And, after all these years, it didn't seem to cease.

I just stared at him, waiting for more. If he was waiting for an apology, he wasn't getting one. I didn't do anything. I had nothing to be sorry for. Well, maybe not running after him and convincing him not to go. But, I couldn't hold him back from his dreams, and biggest blockbuster success.

"I'm sorry. I told my self I wouldn't be like my dad, and my granddad, and my great-granddad. I told myself that I would stay with my family, even if an offer, that I can't refuse, comes my way," Jake spewed. I sat across from him.

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm saying that a lot, but I don't know what else to say. It's just…true. I am truly sorry," Jake said, taking my hands in his. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but all I could do was stare back at his pools.

"I just want to be here, now, this moment. I don't ever want to leave you again," Jake said, his voice ringing in pure sincerity.

Now, I know that he caused me pain and sadness, but I couldn't help, but to just have him hold me. As the single tear slowly rolled down my face, he was seated next to me.

"Shh…don't cry," Jake softly said, wiping the tear straight off my face.

August 21, 2032: My living room.

After Jake leaving me to think rationally, for a few days, he was back and ready for me to say anything. He was prepared for me to completely reject him, or hold him in my arms. He was sitting on my overstuffed arm chair, looking dashing as ever. I sat on the love seat next to him.

"Now, I don't want to spend the rest of my life guessing whether you're going to leave again," I started as Jake's face fell.

"I'm not going to do anything like that again," Jake said. I rolled my eyes, and averted my attention the magazines laid out on the coffee table. I had Madison help me pick out which ones would help me get some dirt on Jake.

"Okay, but these magazines state that you're signed on for 'Zombie Life' a sequel to 'Zombie College' and 'Zombie High'. Plus, there have been rumors on another sequel for 'Italian Tears'. How can you do all that, without leaving me again?" I said, as Jake smiled. He looked like he was one step ahead of me.

"I decided not to do the sequel for 'Italian Tears'. The 'Zombie Life' thing is being shot at the studio, twenty minutes away from here," Jake said, his smug smile not coming off his face.

"Okay, but won't things be awkward around here?" I questioned him. His smiled flittered a little, but ultimately didn't fall.

"Maybe a little, but we can figure everything out," Jake said. I shook my head. It was like he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I have a question," I announced, kind of on the softer tone. I looked into Jake's eyes, and the only noise I heard was the baby's wailing.

"Shoot," Jake said, as I got a little fidgety. I tugged at the end of my brunette locks.

"Did you ever regret leaving me?" I softly said, biting my lip. I looked at the floor, knowing that soon enough tears would be rolling.

"Everyday," Jake whispered back. I kept my head low, staring at the plush carpet. My tears disappeared, but more questions popped into my head.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked, my voice cracking. I willed the second wave of tears away.

"I…I don't know," Jake mumbled, defeated. Suddenly, something in me snapped. I have no idea what happened, but I went from crying to screaming maniac, in like two seconds flat.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I yelled, as I pushed the tears away. I noticed Jake shrink in his chair.

"Well, it was hard to come back after all that time," Jake said, tugging at his shirt collar. I was still towering over him, in complete maniac mode.

"How hard could it be to get a fricken' plane ticket and come back here?" I shouted at him again.

"I thought you'd kick me out; like you'd never want to see me again. I did dump you in your – our – time of need," Jake said. The memory of Robbie calling Oliver dada flooded back to me, causing me to collapse on the couch and tears well up in my peepers.

"Did you know that Madison loved you in 'Italian Tears'? Or how about, that Robbie called Oliver dada? Or that I didn't sleep in our room since the night you left? Or that I cried myself asleep every night, until Robbie turned five? That I was an emotional mess until Madison was six, so Oliver and Lilly help with them?" I asked, still having my voice on the louder side, but with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You know what, I bet you don't even care," I said, storming out of the room; leaving Jake speechless. I ran into my room and slammed the door, causing wailing. I buried my head in my pillow and just let the tears flow. Someone knocked on the door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I heard Madison ask. I threw my pillow at the door.

"Nothing," I mumbled, wiping the tears away. I could hear footsteps walking up to the door.

"You really shouldn't; give her a few moments to cool down," I heard Madison softly say, as the footsteps walked away. The door was tentatively pushed open, and Madison came in, carrying a wailing baby.

"Mads, I'm not in the mood for company," I said, as she placed the baby girl next to me.

"Mom, look Liz is here to see you. She wants to make you smile," Madison said, pulling the corners of my mouth upwards. I couldn't help, but crack a real smile.

"When do you think he'll be back?" I softly asked, as I held Liz in my arms. She softly cooed, as I gently rocked her.

"Judging by that performance, not for a few days. Unless, he's really into you; then he'll be back within the day," Madison said, smiling. I smiled and averted all of my attention to the one tiny granddaughter in my arms.

August 22, 2032: My bedroom.

"Mom, I am apologizing in advance for this," Madison said, kissing my cheek and running out of the room. In came a person, fully dressed in an armor suit, carrying a single rose.

"Miley, I can't stop thinking about you," Jake said, from behind the armor. I couldn't help but laugh. This was his performance for winning me over, in eighth grade.

"Well, I'd stay take a seat, but I don't know if you can bend in that," I joked, smiling. Things had definitely become lighter since my freak out yesterday. I called him, and we just talked, not touching on any of the subjects from yesterday, but just about everything else.

"I can sit," Jake said, taking a seat on the opposite end of the bed as me. I pushed the basket of laundry, that created a barrier between us, to the floor.

There was a silence, neither awkward nor comfortable. It was just dead silence, even though he was decked out in armor. He placed the rose between us. Was it a peace offering?

"I do care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have bothered to come back here at all," Jake softly said, slipping the head piece off of his head. He had horrible hat hair, but a smile that lit up the room.

"If you cared, wouldn't you have called? Or stopped by for a quick visit? Even a letter would have made me happy," I mumbled, almost incoherently.

"The producers wanted no interruptions during filming. I haven't been anywhere near Malibu since all those years ago, when I left. I would have sent a letter, but I didn't know if you had moved or anything," Jake said, not really getting a case built up for himself.

"Alright, so I just have one question," I said, standing up. Jake followed in suit, as I rummaged through my drawers to find a piece of paper and a pen. Well, some scrap paper, and a red colored pencil would have to do. "Write down your answer."

"Okay," Jake said, leaning over my dresser, pencil in hand. I took in a deep breath, and turned my back towards him.

"Do you still love me?" I softly asked, as I continued folding clothes. I could hear the pencil hitting the dresser, several times.

"Alright, here," Jake said, handing me a folded piece of paper. "Read it aloud."

"Who said I ever stopped?" I read Jake's messy cursive. I looked up at him, rosy cheeks, shy smile, sparkling eyes, armor suit, and all. I took two tentative steps towards him, pressed my hands against his cold metal chest, and let my lips hit his.

**The end. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know that Mikaela is anticipating all of the reviews, so I'll stop typing this out. Bye!**


End file.
